Dragon Age: The Warden And The Sister
by madexinxheaven
Summary: Female Human warden and Leliana's first kiss.


Dragon Age: Origins  
The Warden & The Sister

The night was silent, not even the sound of wildlife could be head. The rest of the team were sound asleep in their tents for the night. The Warden was on watch with sister Leliana. Walking back to camp after a quick walk around checking barriers, Leliana was sitting on a blanket leaning on a log by the fire, eyes closed.

The warden smiled walking over picking up another blanket and laid it over the sleeping woman and sat next to her heating her hands up by the fire. Anyone else probably would have woken her, technically she shouldn't really sleep on watch but the Warden was in charge and she didn't mind so much. She and the sister had become really close recently. Both enjoyed each others company and felt like they had known each other for as long as they remember.

She didn't know what drew her to the sister, could have been those sky blue eyes, or the very sexy accent, or maybe it was how she loved sitting listening to Leliana tell her stories, with joy in her eyes, could be a combination of everything really.

She wished they had met in better circumstances though. Death seemed to follow the Warden everywhere. She frowned as she remembered the death of her parents, sister in law, nephew, and Iona.

Iona is one death that could have been avoided, if only she hadn't have invited the girl to her room that night she might have still been alive. She didn't need to die, she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and that was her fault.

The warden let out a sigh trying to shake the memories of the arrow piercing right through Iona's beautiful body. She was nudged out of her thoughts by a soft touch on her arm.

"Are you ok? You seem far away"

"Im fine, just thinking is all" the Warden smiled looking at Leliana's tired form "You don't have to stay on watch you know, i will be ok, the tent will be warmer for you. You look tired, beautiful still but tired" the Warden smiled.

"Oh.. I... You flatter me" Leliana smiled with a slight blush forming on her features "But in any event, no, i'm ok, i don't sleep to well in the tent"

"Oh... Any reason why?"

"I really don't know. I'm sorry i know it sounds silly considering when we are on watch together i always end up sleeping, but i feel... Safe here... Here with you" the sister lowered her head shaking it.

"Hey.." the Warden smiled and placed a finger under her chin raising Leliana's head back up to look at her "You are safe here with me. I can always stand guard outside your tent if it means you'd get a decent sleep"

"I.. You have been so kind to me.. I feel like we are really good... Friends... Or... Even more..." Leliana responded un certain glancing into the wardens eyes.

"Leliana.. We are more than friends"

"What? You... you couldn't have said something?" the sister became agitated "You let me stutter and embarrass myself when all along you felt the same way! You could have sai..."

Leliana couldn't finish her rant as it was interrupted by the Warden. Her soft lips pressed against Leliana's, all anger forgotten as the sister leaned into the kiss with a sigh and deepening it. Leliana ran her fingers through the Wardens long red hair moving herself without breaking their kiss so she was closer, no longer feeling the cold but the warmth between herself and the Warden.

Her Warden.. Yes... That she could get used to..

"Ooo...kkkk.. Now i see why you 2 always taking watch together. I like that... I get stuck with Morrigan's bitching all night while you sit and get some lovin! Really... You need to give me some tips" Alistair smirked walking towards them. The 2 girls broke apart with a smile as Alistair sat next to the Warden.

"Sorry buddy, can't teach what comes naturally!" the Warden smirked, all 3 of them sharing a laugh.

They spent the rest of the early morning chatting and joking, the Warden smiled as Leliana rested her head on her shoulder taking her hand as they listened to Alistair once again moan about Morrigan.


End file.
